CANCERPREVENTIONANDCONTROLRESEARCHPROGRAM PROGRAMCODE:CPC PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT ThemissionofCPCistopreventandcontrolcancerbyidentifyingfactorsthatcontributetocancer developmentandoutcomes,andconductinginterventionstoaddressthesefactors.TheSpecificAimsofour programareto:1)identifylifestyle,environmental,andgeneticriskfactorsintheetiologyofcancer;?2)assess thepatternsofcarereceivedbypatientswithcancertoidentifyeffectivestrategiestoimprovepatient outcomes,and3)conductandevaluatelifestylebehavioralinterventionsforcancerpreventionandcontrol. Dr.MelindaIrwinisAssociateDirectorforPopulationSciencesandco-leadstheCPCprogramalongwithDr. XiaomeiMa.Dr.Irwin?sexpertiseisinlifestylebehavioralinterventions,sosheoverseesresearchrelatedto Aim3.Dr.Ma?sexpertiseisinetiologyandoutcomes,sosheoverseesCPCresearchrelatedtoAims1and2. Together,Drs.IrwinandMafacilitatethecollaborationofCPCmemberswithmembersfromotherresearch programsanddisease-alignedresearchteams(DARTs)withthegoalofstimulatingtransdisciplinaryresearch thatwillimpactcancerriskandmortalityrateswithinandbeyondthestateofConnecticut. Currently,thereare38CPCmembers,withprimaryappointmentsin11departmentsandthreeschools.Our cancer-relatedfunding(directcostonly)hasincreased5%from$6.4Minthepreviouscycleto$6.7Minthe currentcycle,ofwhich$5.6M(84%)waspeerreviewedand$2.5MwasfromNCI.Ofthe793cancer-related publicationsbyCPCmembersfromJuly2012toJune2017(with30%and24%involvingintra-andinter- collaborations),manyhavehadamajorimpactonclinicaland/orpublichealthpractice.Drs.GrossandYu?s (RadiobiologyandRadiotherapy[RR]program)findingsofearlytoxicityfromprotonbeamtherapyforprostate cancerwascitedinthedecisionbyBlueShieldofCaliforniatostopreimbursingprotonbeamtherapyfor prostatecancer.Dr.Niccolai?sHPVvaccinationresearchhasimprovedvaccinationratesandhaslocal,state, andnationalimpact.Drs.Irwin,Sanft,Cartmel,andChagpar?swork,showingbenefitsofexerciseandweight lossoncancerbiomarkersandtreatment-relatedsideeffects,ischangingcancercaredeliverywith implementationoflifestyle/behaviorcounselingintheclinic. YCCandCPCleadershiphavedevelopedastrategicplantoguideourfutureinitiatives,withtheprimarygoal ofaddingdepthandbreadthtoourexistingstrengthsincanceroutcomesandlifestyle/behavioralresearch. Goalswithinthenextfiveyearsincluderecruitmentofadditionalfacultyincanceroutcomesanddissemination andimplementationresearch;?thesubmissionofaP01focusedonrandomizedtrialsofenergybalancein cancersurvivors;?twoT32applicationson1)obesityresearchand2)canceretiology,outcomesand survivorshipresearch;?andparticipatinginsubmissionofmoreSPOREapplicationswithCPCmembers leadingprojects.